Unforgiving Slayer
by Nicktooner
Summary: No flaming me. First FF.I turn to DoodleBob at night, you think that's weird?What's weirder is I'm Spongebob and I kill everybodyDisclaimer: I don't own Spongebob
1. The Defiant One

**Unforgiving Slayer**  
Chapter 1- The Defiant One  
He kills many….he's unforgiven. One day I will seek vengeance on what he did. He's an unforgiving slayer.

You know who I'm talking about. I stare for hours at an empty paper where he used to be. He escaped without my knowing. I tore the paper in half.

He killed my father, mother and friends. End of story

How? His control…..of me. I turn to him at night. Everyday I dare to come out of the pineapple. Drinking beer, night and day. He is known as my Frankenstein, my counterpart, my Mr. Hyde. The strange phenomenon of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is set in Bikini Bottom

Spongebob---- -------He-Who-Must-Not-Have-Been-Drawn a.k.a. Franken Doodle a.k.a. Doodle Bob

I pray to Davy Jones to set me free of this monster. After midnight, I turn back to Spongebob, singing a song as I start to cry after my cannibal meal. Yes, I eat children organs and bones as Doodle Bob. I don't mean to. One day I wish all this will be nothing. Doodle Bob is The Defiant One. He is back, I know. He is a part of me. I know. At night he and I go on a massacre.

He likes to control me. Grinning freely. The cops cannot get me away because I already killed them. He always smiles. Except the time I created him. But every night, his control of me gets wacky and fucked up. 


	2. The Doodle & His Bob

Chapter 2 – The Doodle and his Bob

He is back, I know. When I tore the paper, he escaped.

I feel his presence.

He rests on my brain like a hawk searching for prey. Waiting for the right time to dive

He feeds on my memories. Only dark ones.  
He made me remember a time when my father had cancer. Then he punched me in the face.

Why father why? I cried in the air. Again gaining the power for me to feel punched.

He can make me think and feel horrible things that never came.

Like my mother forcing ammonia down my throat. Or being in a cave where I am suffering from frostbite.  
Or my mother stabbing me in the chest and making me eat Gary's feces. Or my mother burning me on a gas stove when I was eight. Basically he makes me feel things mostly on my mother. Things I can't go back to.

I scream in the air "LORD HAVE MERCY! I CRY OUT TO DAVY JONES, SPARE ME FROM THE EVIL DEMON I CREATED!"   
I stab myself in the gut, bleeding, crying out for mercy while I see Doodle in the corner of my eye, laughing.

His demon exists only in me. I'm the only victim for him. His ghost rings away. I sip from my amber beer. All money I have was spent on beer.

I stick my knife through my ear to let go of Doodle. It pains me, not him.

I AM SUCH A FOOL! I say screaming

It's all come down here paining myself. I know Doodle isn't pained and yet I do it.

Soon I see myself, crucified with a barbed wire crown paining myself. I drip blood from face to gut. And I see Doodle laughing.

I realize it was a dream. But my murders weren't.

"DOODLE!!!!!! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?!?!"

He replies nothing

Then I say "Doodle…you are a part of me. Like any other doppelganger or evil twin please! Have mercy"

He replies "I have no remorse."

I reply in a tone I have never used before:

"But you are different than any doppelganger…you have a heart. Unlike Frankenstien's Monster or Imaginary Gary you have a heart."

"I have none, I never will repent"

"Doodle….all you have to do is good."

"NEVER!!!!!!" he says while knocking me back 


	3. The Fall Of DoodleBob

Chapter 3 – Fall Of DoodleBob

"Doodle" I say while I bleed

"The day I created you….you smiled"

"Thanks for the memories…….." he says grabbing a sniper and aiming at my neck

"Doodle….can I just get a glass of water before my death"

"Yes" he replies

When I go to the kitchen, I grab water, drink it, then put it down.

Then I grab a knife and threaten Doodle

"THIS IS MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream, stabbing him.

He falls and rises again,

"You are foolish as you are dumb" he says with led spittle and led blood running down his face.

"NO I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I say trying to get away from him as I run outside

The place is a ghost town, nobody to be seen.

He runs outside of the pineapple and grabs me from behind.

Through a hole, I grab a part of my brain, peircing me with pain, the peice goes out.

I am a sponge you see, and our brains are erasers

I erase him from top to bottom with my crisp, sour, dry hands

A last drop of blood is on my eraser, and it's lead.

With the brain eraser still in my hand, Davy Jones turns everything revived again, nobody except me remembers a thing. So I'm free. And as I go back inside I now keep that peice of my brain in a jar.

And no, I don't need it because that peice of brain just reminds me of the horrible DoodleBob.

END.


End file.
